Vestridon Model S060
Creation Vestridon Model S060 "Zero" is the first and only unit made by the United Armed Service of Daiya Chiri's home nation that has the M.I.I. System implemented. This means that this is one of a kind as it was created as the test for the M'ental '''I'ntegration 'I'nterface which streams information, attack stratagems and maneuvers directly into the users brain and then process the pilots thoughts into actions based on their reactions to the data, with this in mind the pilot is constantly being bombarded with data which would drive any normal man crazy, but one has mastered this system and has used it to fight both the military who want it back and the Shinsekai who are out for world domination. Background This was created to be the perfect weapon, and was nearly completed when testing was halted due to the test pilots either dying from mental collapse or them going completely lucid and not being able to complete the test. This Vestridon is in a class all its own due to the '''M.I.I system that was placed as its operating system. Theft By Seito Not long after progress was halted, Seito who had been watching the testing from afar, saw an opening and decided to test it for himself. Once inside the cockpit he saw that there was only a chair and 2 hemispheres on the armrest of it, but no other controls. He sat down and inadvertently activated the Vestridon and caused the data to pour into his head and unlike the test pilots he was able to see the information not as raw data but as if they were his own thoughts, he then thought about leaving and sure enough the vestidon started its main thrusters and took to the skies, alerting the military that their prized weapon was being stolen. This then becomes Seito's 1st spin of the system as he fights multiple Standard Heavy artillery units sent after him and out maneuvers them easily, destroying them all with relative ease, this then confounds the military as not even their best pilots could do what they just saw. Combat Ability Unit S060 "Zero" is equipped for both close range and long range fighting as it has several sabers and beam swords equipped as well as missile launchers and beam rifles, with this said the Unit Zero is a multipurpose vestridon and is very adaptable in combat. Also this unit has a high speed capability as it has several thrusters on its legs and back, and is capable of reaching near mach speeds when all are active. This Unit is also capable of a Mobile Bird transformation allowing it to conserve power and increase its speed by assuming a sleek jet-like appearance. Armaments *Arm mounted Energy Blades (x2) *Wing Mounted Missile Launchers *Back Mounted Thrusters (x8) *Beam Swords (x2 Found in shoulders of Unit) *Leg Thrusters (x6) 3 on each leg *Wing Mounted Canons (x2) *M.I.I System *Buster Rifle (x2 Found on sides of waist of Unit) *can combine into Double Barrel Buster Rifle* Category:Vestridon